Demigod at Tower Prep
by Leon P
Summary: One day Percy Jackson wakes up in the dorm room of Ian Archer at Tower Prep. Now he must help Ian, Suki, Gabe, and CJ find there way out of Tower Prep.  Short story. Read and Review. Rated T, because I don't want to write a kid's story.
1. Arrival

Demigod at Tower Prep.

Chapter One: Arrival

Percy's POV

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here."

Thats what I get for playing videogames. Demigods weren't suppose to use technology. I was online playing ADVENTURE QUEST WORLDS. I was on a team with another person, named Whisper 119. I was talking to her. She was cool. Antil she said my name. Percy Jackson. Then she logged off. Leaving me wondering if she really said my name. Then there was a buzzing noise from my speakers. Then I passed out. Walking up to these questions.

Your at Tower Prep. I'm Ian Archer. Your a new student here." Said a voice above me. There was a boy above me.

He had short sandy blonde hair. And brown eyes. I bolted up. "Where? Tower Prep?" I said. "Is it in New York?"

"We don't know. It's a peninsula somewhere." The boy named Ian said. Another boy came in the room. Ian looked at the boy. "This is Gabe. Gabe, this is..."

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I said.

"He is our new roommate." Ian continued.

"Wait, what!" I said. "Dorms. What is this school?" I asked. I looked around the room. It was obviously a dorm room.

There was a ringing through the intercom. "Well, breakfast will start soon. You should get dressed. There's a uniform." The boy, Gabe, said holding up a sweater vest. I got dressed and went with Ian and Gabe.

IAN'S POV

We took the usual route. But with Percy behind us. It wasn't the same.

"We don't know if he can help us. Or his ability." I said to Gabe quietly.

We got to the cafeatiria's door. Me, Gabe, and Percy walked to the Microwaves. "Ahh, Ian, Gabriale, and Percy." Said a electronic voice.

"Hello, whisper." I said. Percy was looking at the microwaves in a confused gaze.

"That was the voice I heard last night." Percy said. "Wisper 119."

"Hello Percy Jackson." Wisper said, "chocolate chip waffles, with eggs sunny side up." Wisper said, then there was a ding from a microwave. "And a mint mocha." Percy opened up the microwave door. There was a tray with a plate with two waffles with black dots on them. Eggs and a cup with brown liquid that smelled like mint. There was even a packet of syrup.

"How do you... nevermind, thanks Whisper." Percy said. We went and sat next to CJ and Suki.

"CJ, Suki, this is Percy Jackson. Hes' our new roommate since Conner." I said. Then we took our seats.

PERCY'S POV

he girl named Suki was asian, with black hair and blue eyes. While the other girl, CJ, was white, also had black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She had green eyes. And she was hot. Don't tell Annabeth I told you that. I just started to pour syrup on my waffle when another announcement came on.

"NEW STUDENTS, ORIENTATION STARTS IN THIRTY MINUTES." Wisper said.

Whats that?" I asked. "Orientation?" Gabe clearafied, "thats where new students go to learn about the school, and classes and stuff." I finished my breakfest, said thanks to Ian and them, then headed to orientation.


	2. Orientation

DEMIGOD AT TOWER PREP

CHAPTER TWO: ORIENTATION

PERCY'S POV

I left the cafeteria, took a couple turns in the hallway. I made it outside to a clearing, there was a forest across it, then a thought accord. Skip Orientation and find a way out. That was when another thought went through my head. Ian and there gang seemed to not like it here but I guess there is fences or something. "Eh, I'll get expelled soon enough." I muttered to myself. There was a girl walking toward me. She had long black hair, but she wasn't wearing the usual uniform, she was wearing a blue blazer.

She was four feet from me now, "where are you going?" She said, "classes are inside the building." She continued pointing to the building I just came out of.

I examined her, "Rebecca?" I said, amazed.

"Yes. Percy. It is me, welcome to Tower Prep." said the girl, Rebecca. She was one of the girls life I saved at Merriweather. "I'm guessing your here for Orientation." Rebecca continued. She begin to walk off, but she stopped and gestured for me to come on. We walked through a couple courtyards around the school's campus. There were other people with blue blazers on, but the most we got from them was second glances. "So.." said Rebecca, "hows Tyson, if you still see him?"

The thought of my baby brother was hard to swallow. But I got "he is doing fine," out. We got to an inclosed compound. Rebecca opened the door and I walked in alone. The screen was flashing, ORIENTATION WILL START SOON, there was a count down there saying five minutes. Then under that there was PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS. I took one of the ones at the back. The room was set up like a movie theater. There was earphones coming out of each armrest. Some more people arrived. Then it started. Then screen showed a man, around his lat thirties early forties. He said through the earphones, "my name is Headmaster, and that is all your need to call me.." the man continued, but I was paying attention. Because his voice got deeper for a split second. Then there was a blur picture of an old man, that only trained ADHD eyes could see.

Then when the video was over, the screen started to flash again. But this time the screen read, PICK UP YOUR PDA'S ON THE WAY OUT. I stood up, stretched, then went up front were the screen had an arrow pointing to. On a cart I read the name, PERCY JACKSON. And on top of the cart there was what looked like a iPhone, and a HP mini laptop.

I picked them up, and headed to the exit, where a person in blue, I learned to be called a Monitor. Was handing out bags, from a big waste basket. Which made me question them. I tried to put it on over my shoulder, but the strap was to small. So I ended up just wearing it like a man purse.

I walked out of the theater room onto the yard. The sky was dark. I turned my PDA over it read SATO SYSTEMS, the were the people that made my speakers. Then I turned my PDA on. The lay out was like the iPhone or iPod Touch. There was square apps. There was one called MAP, I pushed it. I wanted to know were I was. It opened to a thing, it was a map of Tower Prep. I tried to zoom out. But, the most I got was to the forest surrounding campus. Then I read a caption DORMS 1-65. I went back to my home page and found another app called I.D.

I clicked on it. It pulled up a page, I turned it as it was laid out like a credit card. It had a blank picture square, like the one you would have after you just signed up for facebook or myspace. Beside it it had Percy Jackson, Dorm 7, then it had a bunch of personality stuff. "Whoa, this is defiantly not a normal school." I muttered to myself.

Then I headed to the building that said Dorm. I got to the door that had a number 7. I walked forward and opened the door. I griped the doorknob and tried to turn it. But it was locked. Then I heard Whisper's voice "I.D. Access please." it came from a little rectangular box below the seven. I took out my PDA, then I clicked I.D. And put it over the rectangle, "oh, hello, Percy Jackson, welcome to your dorm." Said Whisper.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Then I opened the door. Ian and Gabe were sitting they appeared to be in a deep conversation. But they stopped when they saw me. "Percy!" Gabe said. "How was Orientation?" He asked.

Boring." I answered. "But I saw a hidden message" I told him. Gabe's face flushed. "What was it?" Ian asked. "I'm not sure," there whole attention was on me "Headmaster's voice got deep for a split second. Then I saw a picture of an old man." I said.

"You did," Gabe said in awe.

Ian was on his computer typing. "Come look at this," Ian told me. I went over and there was a picture of the orientation video. Ian pressed some more buttons on his keyboard, then I heard "within dreams comes responsibility." It was in the same tone as what I heard. Then the screen stopped. There was a picture of an old man, standing in front of what looked like yellow elevator doors.

"Cornilius Tower." Ian told me. He glanced at Gabe. Then mouthed, "show him," Gabe looked out of the window, like he was gazing at the stars. Then Ian nodded. Then Gabe nodded an answer. "Come on," said Ian, "we have something cool to show you." He stood up and walked to a door that I thought was a closet. Then he opened it up. There was a tunnel inside. "Come on," he said then went in there, followed by Gabe. Then I followed. "Don't come down here alone, Percy," Ian told me, "there things called Gnomes down here." He continued. "there the guardians of the woods and stuff." We made it to a ladder, he took it and started up. Gabe gestured for me to go up first. And so I did. Ian opened a tile and climbed in. I followed. We were in an room full of junk. In the middle there was a table with the girls CJ and Suki. Behind them was a bulletin board with a title, WHAT WE KNOW, there was a bunch of random facts.

"You guys are trying to escape." I said. Suki nodded. I walked over to the board. I was reading it when Gabe said a random thing.

"What's your ability" he asked.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your ability. Something unique to you. Only you can do." Gabe said.

"I don't know." I lied.

"If your trying to escape, why don't you just walk away. You can right?" I questioned.

"No we can't." Said CJ. "This school is surrounded by a wall or water."

"So were trapped here. And you were talking about abilities, what are your guys?" I asked.

"Yes. And mine are preflexes, CJ's is perception, Suki's is mimicry, and Gabe's is hyper-suastion." Ian said.

"Wait. what/" I started to ask, but I was cut off.

"So, what's yours" Gabe said, I wanted to tell him everything, even though I knew I wasn't aloud, this must be hyper-suastion. I started to say something, then stopped. "Come on, Percy, you can tell us." He continued.

This time I couldn't help myself, "I'm a demigod," I muttered loud enough to be heard.

"What!" Every one said in unison.


	3. I am what I am

DEMIGOD AT TOWER PREP

CHAPTER THREE: I AM WHAT I AM

IAN'S POV

I was more confused with what Percy just told me, then when I woke up at this school. Percy was freaking out over what he just told us.

"Umm.. does this work?" CJ asked.

Percy sighed, "well I guess I can tell you." he said, "Just don't tell people I'm a demigod, and if you guys are trying to escape, I want in."

"Maybe, if you tell us how your a.. demigod." Suki said.

"Okay," said Percy, "the greek gods are still alive, I know you guys only think of them as myths, but trust me there not."

Okay, now what is the whole how, part?" Gabe said.

Percy sighed again, "and these Gods have affairs with mortal children," Percy stopped to make sure we were with him. We nodded. He continued, "and sometimes, we demigods, or half-bloods are the products of this."

Gabe seemed to have an epiphany, "oh, I get it. Your name is Percius Jackson, like the ones from the book, your like his reincarnation, your the son of Zeus!" Everyone was looking at him. "What I read," he said.

"Well, it does make sense," Suki said.

"It would, if I was the son of Zeus." Percy said.

"Then, who's offspring are you?" I asked.

"Poseidon, god of the sea," Percy said.

Gabe laughed, "your name is Percius, one of Zeus's kids, from old greek mythology. But your the son of Poseidon, who is like Zeus's enemy." Thunder boomed above, which shut Gabe up.

"But how do we know your not lying?" Suki asked.

"He's not lying," CJ said.

"But we have to be sure, this is big." Suki said.

"But, Suki-" CJ countered.

"No, no, I don't mind," Percy said. He looked around antil he saw a cup of water Suki was drinking. He raised his hand he closed his eyes which told us he was concentrating. The water quivered. Suki's eyes widened. The water floated up into a ball. Then opened his eyes. He looked at all our faces, then pulled his hand back. The water fell back into Suki's cup.

"Well, I'm amazed," Suki said. CJ nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Percy said, "now when people ask you what my.. ability is that I can control water." He turned on his PDA, he started to play a game on it.

"Umm, we were in the middle of something," Gabe said.

"You do that often," CJ said, reading Percy.

"Yeah, I have ADHD." Percy said.

"Well, a demigod on our team, thats great." I said, he put his hand above the center of the table. "Are you in or out?" I asked. Percy smiled then put his hand by mine. Then Gabe. Then CJ. Then Suki. Then we broke and went our own ways.

Mine, Percy's, and Gabe's way were the same. Gabe bombarded Percy with questions. While I was just there. We made it to our dorm. Then without question we went to bed.

PERCY'S POV

We woke up with a surprise.

"Really, sweet!" I said really loud so that I that I would wake up Gabe and Ian. I only woke up Ian. He looked at me confused, I gave look that said, be quiet. He understood. "You know, Headmaster, I'm really liking you," I lied. He said something, then hung up.

Ian looked at me, "you didn't mean that, right?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I said.

"So.. what did he tell you?" Ian questioned.

"Well.. yesterday at Orientation they didn't tell us our schedule, so Headmaster called me on my PDA, to tell me my schedule. He said it was the same as yours and Gabe's," I said. I got up, pulled on a baby blue polo shirt, with a "barrowed" Tower Prep school zip up hoodie, from Ian. I pulled on a pair of navy blue, (almost black) khakis. With a single button on the top front pockets, zipped closed on the back, and at the side of the shins were a flip up buttoned pocket, with a single smaller pocket on it that was zipped also.

Ian looked up and down at Me, he stopped at the jacket, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Then he looked down at my pants, a smile formed across his face, he was trying not to laugh. "Dude, those look like uniform trip pants." Ian said, then started to laugh, which woke Gabe up.

He looked at me, didn't comment about my jacket but started to chuckle at my pants. Then he got dressed, in a baby blue polo shirt with a maroon sweater vest, and regular navy blue khakis. At this point I decided to change into a regular pair of khakis too. Ian, wear a white polo shirt, with a maroon sweater vest, (because I took his only,) which he didn't like so much. And a pair of light blue jeans.

I flopped on my bed, "so what is our first class?" I asked.

"Literature," Ian answered.

I ruffled my hands under my pillow. There was a piece of paper under there, I was to tired last night to notice it.

I pulled it out, Ian's and Gabe's eyes went wide. It was wrote in a fancy scribble. "I'm Scared Too," was written on it. "Who sent this to me, was it Suki or CJ?" I asked.

"No.." Gabe started, he looked at Ian, "Ian, you should tell him," Gabe said.

"That's a message from, from Whisper." Ian said.

"But how if she's a machine." I questioned.

"Percy, look closly," Gabe informed me. And so, I did.

"It's pixilated." I concluded. "She's printing them. Then sending them out. How did you guys know." I questioned some more.

Ian sighed, "because I got one my first day, too," Ian said.

"We figured it out, well with the help of Whisper 23." Gabe said.

"What?" I started, but was cut off, by Ian looking at the time.

"Gotta go," He said then grabed his bag and sprinted off, me and Gabe followed.


	4. Back to Square One

DEMIGOD AT TOWER PREP

CHAPTER FOUR: BACK TO SQUARE ONE

PERCY'S POV

It was harder then it looks to catch up to Ian. He was sprinting, and at this time I really wished I'd practiced more in running with the tree nymphs. It was harder now, because we were turning corners. Then he stopped at the cafeteria doors. He slowly, opened them. "Oh, now you decide to go slow." I murmured.

Gabe ran into me. He looked up, "why'd you stop?" Gabe complained.

We walked in, went in line, I got my usual chocolate chip waffle, with eggs, and a mint mocha. We sat down with Suki and CJ. I poured syrup on my waffle. "So, Percy, what's your schedule?" CJ asked.

I looked up, syrup dripping from my bottom lip. "I don't know my classes, but I have the same as Ian and Gabe." Percy said through bites.

A smile formed across Suki's face. "Then you have the same classes as us." Suki said. I looked a Gabe, he nodded in agreement. I turned back.

There was a ding. Then Whisper's voice come on the intercom. "All students, classes will begin in twenty minutes." Then the intercom turned off.

"Yesterday, Whisper announced that the new students would go to Orientation, but today there talking about classes?" I questioned.

"I guess there aren't any new students. They only come like once every two months," CJ said.

I thought about that, maybe pulled out my PDA a couple times. Whisper's voice came on the intercom again. "All students, class will start in five minutes." I looked up, CJ was the only one there. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Class," she said as if it was obvious. Which, well, it was.

I stood up, "umm, CJ, glad you stayed, because I have no idea where any of our classes are," I admitted.

She looked up at me, and smiled, "well, come on, you'd better take notes," then she stood up and walked for the doors. Most people would stick there tongs out at those comments. But I'm glad CJ said it, because if she didn't then I would be lost. I took out my map on my PDA, then scribbled notes like, shiny, good, shortcut, ART, HISTORY, AVODE, etc.

We walked in right before the bell rang. CJ took her seat by Suki, while I, the new kid, was stuck to linger in the front of the class. "ahh, Mr. Jackson, you my take the seat beside Emily. He said pointing to a girl. I sat down reluctantly .

"Hi," I said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

Most girls that knew me, would look at me and go, "ugh, gross," then walk away. So, I was surprised when she shook my hand and said, "Emily Wright. Student Vice President. I guess at Tower Prep, everyone felt the same, alone and awkward.

LITERATURE, our teacher, started our lesson, "dose anyone know the name of the person that wrote..." I don't know, don't care. But Emily's hand shoot up. She said some name I didn't know. I zoned out, thinking about, camp, Annabeth, my mom, unicorns, Annabeth, cheese, and camp some more. Antil I was jolted back into reality with Literature's words. "Next week, we will have a test on Medieval writing."

After class, I went up to Ian, "did you know what he was talking about during class?" I asked him. "Some medieval writers." Ian answered. "For the test next week, wait, you weren't paying attention, were you." I looked down, then I felt Ian's hand grip my shoulder. "I took some notes, I could let you see them, if you don't get them wet," he said then started to laugh.

Suki came up, "I think we found a way to resolve your hidden ability problem," Suki informed me, Gabe and CJ came up, "just tell people that your body's cells set off a chemical reaction from the nucleus, that allows you to have certain capabilities over H2O."

What?" I asked.

"Your body gives off energy that allows you to control the water," Gabe said slowly.

"Ohh," I replied, still not knowing what they were saying. "What's next class?"

"Art," Ian answered.

I smiled, "thanks to CJ, I know where that is," I said then lead the way. They weren't impressed when I had to pull out my PDA, but I got us there correctly.

The same as last, the teacher's name was ART. She was a tall woman. She was talking about showing your emotions when you work. Then she assigned our partners, Ian and Gabe were assigned partners. Suki, though, sadly got paired with Ray, who was boasting with happiness from his luck. While lucky me, I got paired with CJ. "Now everyone, spend the rest of the class period discussing there project. Anything that covers the subject of art." Art said.

I stood up, and walked in front of CJ's desk. She looked up at me, "okay, so were partners, but, I'm warning you," CJ said, "I am terrible when it comes to art." I closed my eyes, and bowed my head, then chuckled.

I looked at CJ, "well," I said, "that makes two of us." She laughed at that. In the end, to score brownie points, we decided to build a display, of artwork, showing our love of Tower Prep.

After me and CJ got the basic design done, the bell rang for the next classes. Biology, History, Science, and so on. I was jotting down notes like a madman. I was trying to figure out if there was a hidden message in Newton's third law, when the bell rang, and Whisper's voice came on the intercom, "all students, classes will end in five minutes." I looked at the rest of the guys, "does she do that-" I was cut off.

"Yep, every day. Our five minute warning," Suki said. Gabe was nodding in agreement. Five minutes came quick. Classes ended. I headed to my dorm.

When I got there I pulled off my red sweater hoodie, tossed it back to Ian. Then put on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I followed Ian and Gabe to the observatory.

There we meet CJ and Suki. They seemed to be in a really, and I mean really deep conversation, but stop when they saw us. I smiled, they both smiled back. I took a seat.

"You know what guys," Gabe said, "me and Ian should go back to the dorm, you know, work on our project." Ian looked at him confused, "don't want this to turn out like the Odyssey," he continued. Ian nodded at that, then left with Gabe.

I looked at CJ, and Suki, "Are we going to work on our project, CJ," I asked.

"Sure, and for the millionth time, you can call me Ceej," she instructed.

Yeah, yeah, I know, woman," I said as a smile formed on my face. Suki began to laugh.

Then a message appeared on her PDA, she read it then looked at us, "it's Ray, he wants me to meet him so that we can work on our project," Suki told us. We stared at her. "Well gotta go," Suki said before jogging off.

Which left me and CJ alone.

She pulled out some diagrams, but I didn't notice I was gazing at the stars. "Your homesick," CJ's voice said, it seemed so far away. I looked at her, she continued. "You miss someone."

I took a shaky breath. If only it was one person. I missed everyone from camp, even the Ares campers. I missed Annabeth and Tyson the most. But I cleared my head of those thoughts, they wouldn't make me feel any better.

"It's okay, Percy," CJ said, "to have feelings." I gazed into her eyes. "Were all be out of here soon, Gabe and Ian are probably thinking up a plan right now."

I stared out the window some more, "the stars seem out of place," I said.

"You know some constellations?" CJ asked me.

"Yeah, Annabeth-" my voice quivered. "I mean, a friend showed me," I repeated.

"Annabeth, eh, sounds like a pretty name," CJ said. "Is she your girlfriend, Percy?" CJ continued in a fake voice. I hung my head, "oh, I'm sorry, Percy," she said.

"Yeah, I finally got a kiss from her last summer," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

CJ gasped, "no!" she said amazed, "where?"

I laughed under my breath by CJ's expression. "At the bottom of a lake."

She looked at me wide eyed. "She a demigod too? And do you have a picture." CJ asked.

I laughed, then pulled out my wallet. There was a picture of a blonde haired with a smile on her face and a slight blush. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

CJ's mouth fell open, "she is pretty," she decided. I looked at CJ.

"I can't wait antil I can see her again." I said. I looked at my PDA, there was a message. I read it, then said "Ian's coming up to get me it's past curfew, I still don't remember the tunnels." I said.

"Before you go," CJ said, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," I said.

"Will you remember anything from Tower?" CJ asked.

"Mostly you guys," I said.

She studied me. Then leaned over, and what she did surprised me more then waking up her. She kissed me. "So you don't forget any of us."

Then the tile moved, and Ian appeared. We left with him.

Back at the dorm Gabe made a discovering, "you have lipstick on you."

I just got him to shut up before Ian came back. And then we went to bed.

**Hello, author speaking. I now four chapters and not even a week. It's awesome. But, I won"t be able to write anymore antil I watch the new episodes of Tower Prep. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

**-Leon P.**


	5. Update

Well, well.

I have re-read the previous chapters. And I'm just going to relaunch the story with the same name and plot, just differant details. I'm sorry for being so inconsistantsy... And giving you false hope with these added chapters that aren't chapters... Well just stick around.

I'll show you something.

P.S. Does anyone know where I can watch season one? I need to play catch-up.


End file.
